


Wanna Be Missed

by constantly_regretful



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Road Trips, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantly_regretful/pseuds/constantly_regretful
Summary: Eleanor understood better than most what it felt like to be cast aside. Friendships and relationships alike held no true meaning during her time on earth. Learning about her afterlife changed some of those feelings. Learning she was capable of love was one thing, but truly experiencing it was another altogether. Despite putting up a front around Michael that she felt fine about the situation, knowing that she didn’t have a connection to Chidi like she had previously made her yearn for something that technically never was. She didn’t yearn for it with Chidi, though.





	1. Everything You Have Ever Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything from The Good Place and give all creative credit to the amazing writers of the show. I hope you enjoy!

After wrapping everything up at the diner, picking up Chidi, Jason, Janet and Tahani was a welcome distraction to the information swimming around in Eleanor’s mind.

All the information regarding her afterlife was still buzzing around her skull, thankfully not devoid of hair or teeth. Michael’s announcement about going to Canada threw her a bit, as it did everyone else, but with recent events, she conceded that this was more than likely the most normal thing they had done lately.

Their journey up to Canada was a long and tiresome one, but thankfully halfway there they decided to stop at a hotel off the interstate. 

“I’m bushed. Let’s hit the sack and hope there aren’t any bed bugs.” Eleanor knew by the appalled gasp behind her that Tahani hadn’t given bed bugs any thought but certainly was now. 

“I’ll bunk with Michael, Janet can bunk with Jason, and Chidi can bunk with Tahani since both of you like to keep things freaky neat.” She groused as she picked up her duffel and hefted it onto her shoulder. 

Jason looked incredibly excited at the prospect. “Yo, dope! Janet! We can stay up and watch Zoolander and order Jalapeno Poppers!” Janet nodded with a friendly smile. “That sounds like a fun idea, Jason.”

Tahani sniffed at the sight of the average hotel, used to a much higher standard but nodded in agreement to Eleanor’s statement. “Yes, I suppose that is a sound rooming arrangement.” Turning to Chidi, she raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you agree?” 

“Yes! Um, sure! I mean, why not? Right?” He chuckled nervously. Eleanor rolled her eyes at the two and made her way in through the sliding doors, checking them all in, motioning for Janet to keep an eye on Jason so that he wouldn’t mess with the water feature sitting in the lobby too much.

“Welcome to Royal Inn! Breakfast is served from 6-10 a.m. in the dining room just down the hall. We hope that you enjoy your stay!”

 

Eleanor chose the bed closest to the door, tossing her duffel onto the bed, turning as Michael walked in and shut the door behind him. “Hey demon buddy, I’m gonna grab a quick shower and then we can figure out how we’re going to prank Tahani and Chidi down the hall.” She stated while grabbing a change of clothes and her toiletry bag.

With an absent-minded nod from Michael, she headed off into the bathroom. Turning on the water, she waited for it to steam up before hopping in, letting out a deep sigh as the water washed off the grime of the road. 

Grabbing her shampoo, she massaged her scalp and replayed the events of the previous few days in her head. Learning that her mother had turned her life around should bring her happiness, but instead it only highlighted the fact that Donna Shellstrop had found it without her. 

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she rinsed the shampoo out, conditioned her hair, and washed herself off with some honey scented soap that she had swiped from Tahani back in Australia.

Stepping out of the shower, she nabbed one of the fluffy hotel towels from the holder and wrapped it around herself before grabbing another and drying off her hair. 

Changing into her pajamas, Eleanor stepped out of the bathroom to find Michael seated with his back to her at the desk in the room, with Janet’s headphones on and the screen in front of him. Smirking to herself, she grabbed them from his ears and sat down in the arm chair next to him and popped them into her own ears.

Instantly she was transported to a place that made her stomach bottom out. The room looked like an old train station that you would see in the movies or maybe an old timey bank and she knew instantly that she was in The Bad Place.

Her heels clacked loudly against the marble floor as they ran, Chidi babbling something about “douche,” and “chick,” and “peep this” to her. Following Michael as quickly as the get up she was wearing would allow her, the group followed him to a giant vault-like hole in the wall, with a blue portal glowing ominously in front of them. 

As Tahani, Chidi, and Jason placed the travel pins on their lapels, she quickly realized that he hadn’t handed her one. Feeling the panic rise in her throat and settling into an ache in her jaw, she watched as the others jumped into the portal, going on ahead of them, with Jason yelling “Portals!” as he went.

A loud shout cracked through the large room as she looked behind them and saw a man she somehow knew was Shawn standing on the landing overlooking the office space with the portal.

The jingling of officers running wasn’t a new sound to Eleanor but in this time, it chilled her to the bone. Standing with his back to her, Michael spoke up. “Hey, guess what? I just solved the Trolley Problem.”

Turning to her, he continued while dropping the suit coat he was holding. “Remember? The thought experiment where you’re driving the trolley and you can either plow into a group of people or turn and hit one person? I solved it.” 

Confused as to why he was taking the time now to state that he had solved the problem they had learned about during Chidi’s ethics lessons, she hurriedly stated “That’s really great. But I don’t think now’s the time- “ 

He quickly cut her off. Standing this close to her, he still smelled loud and confusing, and what he was saying didn’t help the fact. “See the Trolley Problem forces you to choose between two versions of letting other people die and the actual solution is very simple.” He states and pauses for a moment before continuing. “Sacrifice yourself.”

Behind them, she could see Shawn and his demon goons running down the stairs towards them. Stepping closer to her, Michael takes the pin off his suit jacket lapel and places it on hers. “You look after the others. They need you.” 

“No.” Was all that Eleanor could utter, her throat becoming scratchy with emotion as it begins to dawn on her that Michael was about to send her into the portal with the others but stay behind himself. Another shout from Shawn, this time closer, rings nearby ordering them to step away from the portal. 

“Goodbye, Eleanor.” 

“No, no, wait wait!” She yells as Michael’s large hands grip her small waist and shove her backwards into the portal. Her hands fly to his biceps and slide past his forearms as she’s hurtled into the portal behind her, the last image that she sees is Michael’s face full of loss and finality as the blue glow of the portal sucks her in.

Pulling the headphones from her ears, Eleanor looked up to the warm and insistent presence on her left side. “Why didn’t you show me this?”

“Because at that Library you needed to see that you were capable of love. It wasn’t about anything else that happened in the afterlife.” Looking down at her, it was hard for Michael to make eye contact with Eleanor.

After hundreds of years of being on the receiving end of her stern gaze, this time he knew that it was different. “It wasn’t important.” He murmured, breaking eye contact with her.

“Wasn’t important?! Michael…” she paused, closing her eyes to collect her thoughts, another flash of the portal flickering across her vision before she opened them up again “...you sacrificed yourself for us. For me. That pin you put on my lapel…” she trailed off, looking confused.

“It was everything I had ever wanted while I was still on their side. In the Bad Place, that pin meant I was to be respected, and that I had accomplished my task as an Architect.” He replied somberly. 

“You gave me your pin…everything that you ever wanted, and you gave it to me. To save me.” She said in awe, setting the glowing blue headphones down on the desk that she had been sitting at. “You should have showed this to me. Why didn’t you show me this?” She asked him again, standing up from the armchair. It was hard to be intimidating to a man, no, demon who towered over you, but it was a task she easily accomplished at this moment.

“You have to understand, I didn’t know how any of this would play out. I just felt like omitting this was easier in the long run.” Was the shaky answer he gave, taking a step back from her. “I’m sorry Eleanor but I didn’t intentionally hide this from you.”

“Why were you watching it again? I mean of all the memories we probably have together, why are you watching this one?” 

“Well, you see- “She cut him off with a withering look that was clearly meant to say, ‘lie to me and you’ll be sorry’. 

With a deep sigh, he resigned to look her in the eye and answer her question. “I was watching that memory because it was when I realized I nearly lost everything I have ever loved.”


	2. I Hope You Find What You're Looking For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading chapter two! Let me know if you spot any mistakes and what you think!
> 
> Inspired by "Find What You're Looking For" by Olivia O'Brien

“I was watching that memory because it was when I realized I nearly lost everything I have ever loved.”

 

Although the words were spoken softly, they rang loud in Eleanor’s mind. “I-I’m sorry, what now?” Was the only phrase that could fly out of her mouth while her mind was being bombarded. 

“You heard what I said, Eleanor.” He signed as he turned away from her and took off his suit jacket, placing it over the back of the desk chair, pausing to lean on it as he let his words settle. “When I pushed you through that portal, I thought I was losing my whole world. That’s what you were. What you still are.” He said as he turned to her.

“I built my neighborhood around you four. Mostly around you. At first it was infuriating how you beat me over, and over again. Soon…it didn’t matter about the torture as much as it mattered finally besting you. And then, during attempt #802 when you figured it out and we formed Team Cockroach, it wasn’t about besting you at all anymore.” He moved away from the desk chair and sat on the bed next to Eleanor’s.

Standing from the armchair, Eleanor moved to sit down next to Michael, feeling the mattress dip under their combined weight. 

“So... where do you stand on everything now?” She asked him. When he looked over with a slightly frustrated look, she responded in kind. “What?! You can’t just say some deep shit like that after I watched a memory from a time that hasn’t even existed in this universe and then expect me not to have questions!” 

“I still feel the way that I did then, Eleanor.” 

“Well…I think I kind of do too, bud.” 

Looking over at her with a confused expression, he tilted his head to one side. “You just found out that you and Chidi were lovers in the afterlife and yet you feel…like this?” He asked her curiously.

“Chidi is just our ethics teacher. And Jason is a hottie but totally dumb. Janet is well…Janet. And Tahani might be a sexy giraffe, but she’s way too much of a rich pillow princess for my taste.” She huffed out. Running a hand through her quickly drying hair, Eleanor paused. “You were there to guide me to become a better person. You brought us all together. And I assume based on the fact you know my love of shrampies, you knew me pretty well in the neighborhood.” She replied. Anyone who knew her, knew that shellfish were her not so secret guilty pleasure.

Chuckling, he nodded. “Your love of shellfish was fun to use during your torture. But yes. In some reboots, you were my assistant. In others, a confidant. The one constant was that I kept you nearby to best figure out how to torture you.” Seeing the look on her face at this, Michael quickly back peddled. “But yes, I knew you very well. You were the reason for everything.” 

For one of the first times in her life, someone stating that she was the reason for everything wasn’t said out of spite, or fury after she had decided to crash someone’s stupid birthday party completely wasted and ended up setting fire to a bounce castle.

“I’m an immortal being, and yet when I teamed up with you guys, I was worried. Scared. Terrified, even, when I realized that my whole world was being ripped from my stupid little sticks.” Bringing up his hands to wiggle his fingers, trying to lighten the mood. Even if Eleanor couldn’t see in nine dimensions, the tension in the air was palpable.

Letting his words sink in, Eleanor decided that if she was the reason for everything, she should continue to do just that.

Turning and grabbing his chiseled face in her hands, she brought their mouths together. It was far from a mind blowing first kiss, but after the initial clacking of teeth, it turned soft and exploratory, and akin to the feeling you get when things in your life settle into place.

Pulling away, the only thing she could do once she saw Michael’s face was grin in triumph. Sitting before her was a demon with a dazed look on his face. 

Clearing his throat, Michael pulled back a fraction. “I now see why you mash your food holes together. That was…interesting, to say the least.” 

“Thanks demon buddy. Coming from you, it means a lot.”

 

Later, curled up in her bed, she rolled over to face Michael who was sitting up in his bed, his glasses placed on the nightstand between them as he read a book they had picked up while going through Fillmore, Utah. “Is it any good?” Eleanor asked as she watched him dog-ear the corner. Chidi would have thrown a fit.

“It’s…not very well written. Apparently, the soldier in this story saves a young woman on the battlefield from the enemy whose side he was formerly on, and she becomes his ally during the war…” He pauses to look at the back cover “…and apparently his lover as well.”

“Sounds about right.” Pausing for a moment, Eleanor looks over at him. “Michael? I want you to know that the kiss…it wasn’t just a spur of the moment kind of thing. I mean, it was, but I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” After seeing he wasn’t going to respond to just that, she huffs and continues. “And I want you to know that I want to keep kissing you, demon buddy. That is, if you want to.”  
“I would like that very much, Eleanor.” Was the quick response that he gave as he set down his book on the nightstand next to his glasses. 

Pointing to them, Eleanor asks “Do you really need those?” 

“Hm? Oh. The glasses? Well, they’re part of the human suit. The suit needs them, but my true form doesn’t. Although, I suppose I’m going to be like this from now on, so yes.” He states with a slight frown on his face. 

“Oh. I forget that it’s a suit. Kinda freaky.” The response made him chuckle, the slight rumble nearly tangible in the small, dimly lit hotel room.

“Yes, I guess so. Now, I do believe your human body needs rest. We need to continue driving tomorrow for quite some distance.” Moving to turn off the hotel lamp, he stops as he sees Eleanor looking at him with a curious expression on her face. “Yes?” He asks with a raised eyebrow.

Taking a moment to yawn loudly, Eleanor asks “What exactly are you hoping to find in Calgary, Michael? I mean, isn’t it like mostly woods and moose or whatever up there?”

Michael takes a moment. “Hopefully, we can find the blueprint for humanity so that we can turn the tide. Make it so that more people can get into the Good Place.” Seeing that Eleanor was starting to drift off, he reaches over and turns off the lamp with a gentle click, smiling to himself as a sleepy voice drifts over to him in the dark.

“I hope you find what you’re looking for, Michael.” She said with a soft sigh.

“Me too, Eleanor. Good night.”


	3. To Be Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading chapter three! Let me know if you spot any mistakes and what you think!
> 
> Inspired by "To Be Human" by Sia (feat. Labrinth)

The incessant, annoying ringing echoing around the hotel room was slowly dragging Eleanor into consciousness, until suddenly the phone wasn’t the noise waking her up, but Michael’s voice answering said phone.  


Hanging up after a moment, Michael clears his throat and looked over to see Eleanor begin to wake up. “That was the front desk with our wake-up call. Apparently Chidi didn’t want anyone to miss breakfast.” An immortal being like himself didn’t need to eat, but the four humans certainly needed to. 

“Come on, let’s go. I’m sure you would rather eat now and get some coffee in your system before we leave.” 

Gathering some of his belongings that he had been collecting during his time on earth, he watches a very sleepy Eleanor crawl out from underneath the covers, quickly averting his gaze as the shirt she was sleeping in rides up to expose a decent expanse of flesh as she stretches. 

Poking her head out of the bathroom door, Eleanor points to her duffel bag lying on her bed. “Can you hand me that? I left my clothes in there.” She states, but it takes him a moment to register her words when he spots a bare leg and shoulder peeking out of the crack in the doorway. 

Handing her the bag quickly, he sits down at the desk to gather his thoughts. He was an immortal being who could see in nine dimensions and knows everything there was to know about Eleanor Shellstrop. So why did the sight of her bare skin make him feel so…confused now? 

Contemplating, he doesn’t hear her open the door to the bathroom but feels her presence fill the small space in a way that only she could. Sort of like an elephant, he thought with a smirk.

 

Walking downstairs, they meet the rest of the Soul Squad in the dining room of the hotel. Chidi greets them with a bright smile. Jason takes a moment to look up from his Froot Loops and chocolate milk to say good morning as well. 

“Hey guys! Guess what? This place is so cool. Janet and I ordered Jalapeno Poppers last night and had popcorn and got to watch Zoolander! It was dope. Plus, they have Froot Loops! These are way better than the ones we had in Jacksonville. These aren’t made of rat- “Cutting him off with a hand on his arm, Janet greets them.

“Good morning Michael, Eleanor. I’ve calculated our route to Calgary and was wondering if you would like to add any additions or stops?” She asks them politely. Jason seemed a bit disappointed by the interruption but went right back to his sugary cereal.

Michael was about to state that they would only need the allotted restroom and food breaks that the humans would need but notices a look on Eleanor’s face that he recognizes as her ‘I’m coming up with a cool and probably dangerous plan’ face. 

“Yes, Eleanor?” 

“Well bro, I think I might have a fun idea for all of us. Even Tahani.” She states with an amused expression. 

Raising an eyebrow, he opens his mouth to question her further when Tahani walks swiftly over with a plate of food and seats herself next to Chidi. “What is this about having an idea that even I would like? Is it perhaps a spa of sorts? Or a minimum four-star hotel?” She questions their spitfire leader.

Taking a moment to refrain from rolling her eyes at Tahani, Eleanor decides to elaborate. “The one time that my family wasn’t fighting or deciding to help sell fake weed to high school students, we took a weekend and went up to this place…” Trailing off, she got a nostalgic look on her face. 

“Janet, if I describe it to you, could you maybe find it?” 

“Of course! I contain all the knowledge in the universe. Except since we’re stuck on earth I haven’t been able to update any information.” Was the pleasant response from everyone’s favorite not robot.  
Eleanor nodded. “Cool, cool, cool. Then come on over here and I’ll hit ya with it.” Grabbing Janet’s arm, she guided her off to stand near the cereal counter and described with hand gestures about the place they were supposed to stop at. 

Returning to the group, Janet put up two thumbs. “This detour shouldn’t cost us too much time, but we will have to make one more stop before Calgary. Is everyone ready to leave?” She asked with a chipper expression.

 

After packing up everyone’s belongings and checking out of the hotel, the Soul Squad made their way back onto the highway. Jason had gotten an iPad and was in the back of the SUV with Janet, playing some sort of game about forts and night that he told Michael was “Dope as hell!” 

Tahani had an eye-mask on and had her head tilted against the window, using one of Chidi’s sweater vests as a cushion. The man whose vest she was using sat adjacent to her in the middle row, with headphones in his ears and a philosophy book in hand. Even though he had stated multiple times that he was one to easily get car sick, he continued to read.

Michael flexed his hands on the steering wheel to glance over at Eleanor. “Feet down.” He ordered firmly when he saw that her feet were propped up on the dashboard. 

Letting out a frustrated grumble, she looked over at him. “Come on man! There aren’t any cars for miles, what’s the big deal?” 

“The ‘big deal’ is that if we do get into an accident, your fragile bones would snap like toothpicks and kill you. I would rather be safe than sorry, as you humans say.”  
Slowly dragging her feet off the dashboard in a dramatic way, she gave him a ‘happy?’ look and went back to looking out the window. “So, did Janet tell you where we’re going?” She asked him.

Shaking his head in response, he spared a glance her way. “No, Janet just gave me the directions. I don’t know where we are headed. What’s so special about this place, Eleanor?”

Waiting for her answer, Michael reached between them and fiddled with the volume and station knobs on the radio. After the moments seemed to drag on more than he could tolerate, she gave him a quiet answer. 

“This place is special to me because after I almost died, I had to do a little soul searching. Without a blunt in hand.” Angling her body more towards him, she continued. “I went there with my family before my parents spilt up. It was one of the few times I remember where they weren’t at each other’s throats, screaming about money or stupid stuff like that. And when I went back, seeing everything…it reminded me why changing for the better was important. You’ll see.”

It was the last thing he got out of her for the next hour and a half.

Taking the designated exit, Michael noticed vast mountains in the distance that were slowly approaching. “What is this place?” He asked Eleanor, but when he glanced to his right to see why she hadn’t responded to his question, he could see why. A look of pure wonder gave him his answer and he continued past a funny little security gate and into what humans referred to as a ‘National Park’.  
Once they had parked, everyone stepped out of the vehicle, but no one uttered a word. Standing before them were crystal clear lakes, grand mountains cutting jagged forms against a blue sky that even Michael couldn’t have imitated Neighborhood 12358W. 

“Welcome to Grand Teton National Park.” Eleanor’s voice cut through the silence as she addressed the group. “I came here after my near-death experience and even though I hate camping and crap, I spent a day out here. It made me realize some things about myself.” She said as she turned back to the mountain view. The others meandered away to explore some more, but Michael stayed by her side, still taking in the sight before him. 

“You good demon bud?”

“I…I knew that earth had some amazing sights, like the people of Wal-Mart, but this- “The flow of his words stopped when he sighed and gave another flabbergasted look. Frowning as he hears her laugh at him, he opens his mouth to ask her why she was mocking him when she was the one that brought them all here but stops as her delicate, yet callused hand takes his own large one and intertwines their fingers. 

“Things like this, the little things…they’re what make you realize what it’s about. Being with the people you care about in a place like this? It’s what reminds you what it’s like to be human.”

Humming in agreement, he gives her small hand a gentle squeeze as the stand together while gazing at the view, feelings he wouldn’t and couldn’t name rising in his chest.

“Right. To be human.”


	4. In the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading chapter four! Let me know if you spot any mistakes and what you think!
> 
> Inspired by "In the Dark" by Camila Cabello

After the profound statement she had made, he almost felt another existential crisis coming on but her presence by his side made sure that he kept focused.

Gathering his thoughts, he allowed Eleanor to lead him around and explains what happened on her childhood visit to the park. As they walk around, Eleanor continued to hold onto his hand, occasionally tugging him to hurry or guide him over to a railing to look at another spectacular view. 

“I don’t understand Eleanor. You hate camping and the outdoors. In attempt #374, I made you a camp counselor for the others and you figured out it was the Bad Place as soon as I asked you to start a campfire so that we could sing Kumbaya.” 

Feeling a tug on his arm, he stops to see her glaring up at him, her nose scrunched up to show her mild frustration.

“You seriously made me a camp counselor? That’s low, dude. Even for a demon.” She states but shrugs it off. It hadn’t even technically happened in this life time. He gives her an exasperated look and she waves it off with a gentle smile.

“Whatever. I don’t like camping, but I was doing things I didn’t like anyways, like helping people, so I thought why not, you know?” Shrugging her shoulders, she finds him continuing to study her with an expression she had seen increasingly more from him.

“What?”

“You never cease to surprise me, Eleanor Shellstrop.” Was the only reply she got to accompany the odd look he was giving her. Continuing to show the group the gross and cool stuff the park had, they decided after about an hour that it was time to get back on the road. 

“Can we stop at the gift shop!? Please you guys!?” Jason had a pout on his face and to appease him, Janet and Chidi took him inside the park’s gift shop to look around, with Tahani deciding to make her way to the vehicle, but not without sparing a glance back at Chidi walking away from them. 

“This was actually an enjoyable detour, Eleanor.” Smoothing down some fly-away hairs, Tahani smiled at the much shorter woman. 

“It reminds me of when I traveled to the monastery, with all these rolling mountains. Or when I went with Gwyneth Paltrow and Cameron Diaz to the Swiss Alps on vacation. That was such a lovely time!” Smiling and patting Eleanor’s arm, Tahani climbed into the vehicle.

Eleanor takes a deep breath of the crisp air that surrounds them. “Her and her name dropping, am I right bud?” Michael nods at her statement and she waves back at Jason who excitedly runs over and shows her the cowboy hat and fake pistols he purchased at the gift shop. 

“Chidi, you let him get that?” She asks with a raised eyebrow to which Chidi shrugs. “Janet said that it would occupy him. Plus, she said it wouldn’t produce a result that would be worse than what you did.” He states. Eleanor looks confused for a moment. “What the hell man, what I did? What do you mean?” 

“Fun fact! During Eleanor’s first trip here, she made a park ranger quit his job due to a prank involving cool ranch Doritos, a tarp full of burrs, and a pack of racoons!” Janet told them cheerfully as they all piled up into the SUV.

“Okay, in my defense, that dude had it coming. He was a jerk. Who did he think he was? All like ‘Miss, you can’t throw firecrackers at the wildlife!’ or whatever.” She groused, folding her arms over her chest and pursing her lips into a pout. 

 

It wasn’t long before they were making their way through the rest of the United States. Tahani had said that driving was tedious and time consuming and that she could have booked them a flight up to Canada, but Eleanor knew that Michael did this to see more of what humans had to offer. 

Passing along rolling fields, it reminded her of some of the memories she had been shown of her and the others traveling to Mindy St. Claire’s all those times. Desolate and unforgiving if you were caught unprepared. The others continued to occupy themselves on their long drive as they had done previously, and the vehicle remained silent. For the most part. Except for Jason, who would cry out in anger, losing against Janet at whatever game they were playing together.

Stopping several hours later, the sun had begun to creep down, casting the parking lot of the hotel in a hazy golden glow. Eleanor was standing on the passenger side stretching when she glanced over to peek at Michael. He had been surprisingly quiet during the ride, listening to podcasts and various radio stations with older country music. 

“Hey Michael?” Walking around the front of the car, she came to stand beside him as he watched the sun setting. For some reason, she always found herself by his side, like they were ruling monarchs or something.

The rumble of the highway was a distant sound and was almost covered up by the cacophony of crickets and other insects singing their songs of the night. Facing the field that the hotel sat next to, Michael seemed to be basking in the glow of the sun.

“You’re like my lizard.”

“I beg your pardon?” Was his incredulous reply, which made her laugh. “You’re sun bathing. I thought you’d be warm enough. It’s not that cold.” She stated, even though the air was cooling quickly.

“It’s not about warmth. I’m an immortal being with ab- “Eleanor cut him off quickly. “Yes, we know, with abilities we couldn’t even begin to understand. Yada, yada. But seriously,” She paused to bump his shoulder with hers. 

“, what’s the real reason?” She asked him, imitating a move of his by tilting her head to the side. Making direct eye contact with her, he sighed and took off his glasses and rubbed at his face. 

“In the Bad Place, or in my neighborhood, it was never really the same. The sun there was real, for all intents and purposes, but it didn’t give you the same feeling like this one does. It was always warm in the Bad Place Bureau of Human Affairs office, uncomfortably so. This…this is a type of warmth that my kind are simply not accustomed to.” He states simply.

Mulling this over, she nods her head. “Weird. I mean, it figures that you guys would have live in a place where its ‘sweat lodge’ kind of warm, but not like this kind of warm. Or hot cocoa and fuzzy socks kind of warm.” Eleanor says with an appreciative hum at the thought as the night descends upon them. 

The others had already gone inside to check them in, leaving Michael and Eleanor outside as the final rays of light flickered along the waves of grain, before blinking out of existence and leaving pink and purple skies. Watching the sunset together, he almost feels like he could see a hint of pleurigloss in the ebbing colors and it fills him with a warmth that the late hour didn’t.

Or perhaps it was just the fact that he had Eleanor by his side.

Within moments of the sun setting behind the horizon, the chill of the night set in and the crickets grew louder. Michael took this moment to place his hand at the small of her back to guide her inside to the hotel. She halts him with a hand on the crook of his arm.

“You know one of my favorite parts of being in the middle of nowhere?”

Michael puts his glasses back on and turns to fully face her. “And what might that be, Eleanor?” He asks her, stepping closer so that she had to angle her neck back to look into his eyes.

She grabs him by his jacket and gingerly pulls the tall demon down and presses a warm kiss to his waiting lips. Whispering against his lips so that he can feel the heat of her words, she answers him. 

“Because of what happens in the dark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a heads up, the next chapter is gonna be a long one!


	5. Crave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading chapter five! Let me know if you spot any mistakes and what you think!  
> A giant thank you to Myx for being the greatest beta ever for this chapter. I couldn't have done it without you and the multiple rounds of editing my bad English!
> 
> Inspired by "Crave" by Tove Lo

“Because of what happens in the dark.”

 

“And what exactly, happens in the dark, Eleanor?” He asks her, frowning a bit as she pulls away with a playful expression on her face similar to the one he had seen when they had bowled and sang karaoke together.

“Come on, you’ll find out.” Taking his hand in hers, she leads him into to the hotel.

Walking into the hotel lobby, Eleanor and Michael release each other’s hands as they realize that the group was lounging in the lobby together. “Hey guys! What’s up?” Michael asks as nonchalantly as he could after what happened outside.

Not sensing anything amiss, Chidi spoke up. “We were wondering where you guys wanted to go for dinner; the concierge said that there was a nice restaurant twenty minutes down the road.”

“Nice? Like Tahani nice?” As soon as Eleanor asked, Tahani made a slight face. “No, it is decidedly not ‘Tahani nice’ as you so eloquently put it. It is acceptable, though and comes recommended by the staff here.” 

She gives Eleanor a mild smile.

“Dudes, I hope this place has buffalo wings. Oh! Or jalapeño poppers! Those are my all-time favorite! This one time in Jacksonville, me and my buddy Pillboi were eating some poppers in a Burger King that was above the bowling alley-slash-elementary school and since we ate so many, we had to be sent to the hospital.” Smiling proudly, he looks over as Janet announced that she would drive them to the restaurant, taking Jason’s arm and leading the group out to the car.

Shaking his head at Jason’s antics, Michael moves his hand to the small of Eleanor’s back to guide her back to the car, smirking at the fact that in one of the nine dimensions, he could tell that she was flushed all over from their sunset kiss.

Once they were at the restaurant, Michael pulls out Eleanor’s chair out for her when they got to their table, and nods at Chidi and Jason who were following his lead and being gentlemen.

After their server greets them, everyone put in their drink orders. Eleanor orders a margarita, and Michael decides to order one as well. Hopefully, Michael thinks, it would be just as good as the margaritas that Dave had made.

“Michael,” Tahani begins, “Who exactly are we going to see in rural Canada?” Turning his head to answer Tahani, he nearly jumps out of his seat when Eleanor’s hand finds itself on his thigh.

Clearing his throat, he tries to give his full attention to the conversation at hand. “We’re going to find Doug Forcett.” He was met with confused looks from everyone except Janet, he sighs and decides to elaborate.

“Doug Forcett did mushrooms with his friend Randy in the 70’s and figured out how the afterlife worked, getting 92% of the information correct. He’s quite famous.” Janet nods in agreement and Michael continues. “Janet and I,” Michael gestures to himself and Janet “Will go and interview him to see how he lives so we can try to make a blueprint that humanity can work off of so that more people can get into the Good Place.”

“So, while you and Janet are off checking out this stoner’s digs, what are we going to do?” Eleanor looked a bit confused about the matter. “I mean, if this guy is the basis we’re going to use for our plans, then shouldn’t we all meet him too?” She asked.

“I agree with Eleanor.” Turning to face Chidi, Michael raises an eyebrow at the fact that he was agreeing with her.

“If the Soul Squad as a whole plans to make it so more people can get into the Good Place, then shouldn’t we all hear what he has to say? Besides, I think it would be a better use of everyone’s time to go together rather than us just waiting around for you and Janet to come back.” Chidi states firmly.

“Chidi with a little backbone, layin’ down the law. I dig it.”Eleanor turns to face Michael fully. “He’s right, Michael. The more eyes, the better. Plus, what if this Doug guy is a total nut job? I mean, he does live in Canada.” Stating this like it was a well-known fact, Eleanor takes a large sip of her margarita.

Before he could open his mouth to defend Doug and his plan, the server comes back to take their food orders. When it was Eleanor’s turn, Michael knew by heart that she would be getting the popcorn shrimp that the establishment had, despite the fact that they were hundreds of miles inland. Chidi, of course, paralyzed by decision making, wasted 15 minutes before the server states that he was going to give him more time and put in the other orders.

“Why don’t you just get this? It’s quite similar to the maafe that you like so much.” Pointing to the menu Tahani was holding, Chidi takes a moment to read the dish’s description and smiles brightly at her suggestion. “That actually sounds like a good idea. Thank you, Tahani.”

With a bright smile, Tahani nods and sets down the menu. “You are very welcome, Chidi.”

Taking his sweet time, the server comes by again with a fearful look on his face but seems relieved once Chidi places his order. Noting that Jason seemed a bit sad, Janet leans to whisper something to the server, who hands Jason a kid’s coloring book and some crayons; Jason grins excitedly at Janet.

“Awesome! Yo Chidi,” Jason begins, turning to his right, “Do you wanna play tic-tac-toe with me?” 

 

Later, once everyone had finished their meals, Eleanor gently puts her hand on Michael’s arm as they’re exiting the restaurant. “Hey guys? I’m not very tired. Do you want to maybe go to a bar for a bit and hang?” She asked them.

“Why not! I believe that there is an establishment right down the street that the concierge referred to while describing the town.” Tahani mentions, pointing in the direction of the town’s main street.

“Then that’s where we’ll go.” Michael said with a firm nod of his head as the rag tag group made their way to the bar.

Ordering their respective drinks, the group split to go do things on their own, with Janet and Jason seated near a TV screen that was currently playing a football game. Chidi and Tahani had made themselves comfortable in a booth and were discussing various impressionist works of art that they both found interesting.

This left Michael and Eleanor alone, for the most part, to which he was grateful. “That was a sneaky move at the restaurant, you little so-and-so.” He whispered in her ear ,smirking at the small shiver she gave in response.

“Yeah, glad you think so. Come on, let’s go play darts.” She smiled brightly at him and took his hand in hers, dragging him over to the dart board that wasn’t being used. Whenever her smile was directed at him, he felt a tug in the center of his chest. Maybe it was indigestion from the food, he mused.

Her voice quickly interrupted his train of thought as she turned to him with some darts in her hand. “Okay, so do you know how to play?”

“No. I don’t believe it was one of the human activities we did together.” Frowning in confusion at his statement, he realizes that he hadn’t yet showed her how she distracted him in the first reboot by teaching him how to goof off and have fun.

“You took me bowling, we played arcade games, and we sang karaoke.” She gives him a secret little smile,scoffed, and asked. “Wow. Was I trying to seduce you or something?”

“No, you were trying to distract me from the fact that you were the reason that the entire neighborhood was falling into chaos with sinkholes, and garbage raining from the sky, among other things.”

Pausing to study the rules that were posted on the side of the dart board, he realizes she hadn’t responded to what he said, and when he looks at her, he could see why.

“Yeah…that’s not great.” Seated at a table, she sets the darts down on top of it, looking a bit sad. Michael immediately walks over and takes the seat across from her, a frown on his face.

“Eleanor, you have to understand that it was during the first reboot, when my sole focus was torturing you. Despite that, I very much enjoyed the time we spent together. And, not to mention, you did make me this…” Pulling down the cuff of his sleeve, he shows her the paperclip bracelet she had made for him.

“You kept that? During all the reboots?” With a gentle prod, she turns his wrist to inspect the bracelet. “That’s cute. That you kept it.”

“Well…it was a gift from you.” Shrugging like it was no big deal, he turns to check on how the others were occupying themselves. Before he can make any concrete observations, Eleanor grabs his chin and pulls his face to look back at her.

“Hey. I have an idea. You might like it, demon buddy.” She grins mischievously. Going along with her game, he motions for her to continue, missing the feel of her hand on his face as she retracts it.

“You can change your looks, right? I want to see if Michael the Bad Place Architect could pick up Eleanor Shellstrop in a bar.” Grinning from ear to ear, he can see why he thought of her as a kindred spirit.

“You want me to try and flirt with you like a human man would? Now, why would I do that?”

“Because, if you win, you get a treat. One I promise you’ll like.” Taking a moment to think on her offer, he chuckles, a diabolical sounding thing, and nods in agreement. He could never back down from a challenge, especially when it involved Eleanor.

Standing up, he starts formulating a plan. “I’ll be right back, and then I can start winning.” He starts with a playful growl, moving off into an area she couldn’t see and changes his appearance and he becomes the disguise he used when he went to see Jason, Zach Pizazz.

Checking his reflection quickly in the mirror, he struts back over to where Eleanor was sitting, absent mindedly stirring her margarita. “What’s a sweet little thing like you doing here?” Michael, as Zach, purrs, waiting for Eleanor’s reaction to his new look. 

The moment it happens, he almost giggles with glee. Lips parted, eyes dilated, and cheeks flushed. Michael couldn’t have pictured it going any better. Raising an eyebrow, beckoning for her to respond, he leans closer to her.

“Michael? Wow…you look…well hot, for one.” Licking her lips, she tries to focus back on the task at hand. Winning their little game. “And two, I’m not exactly a sweet little thing.” With a haughty expression, she stands, and places a hand on his chest to push him back a bit.

“Good. I was hoping you weren’t. Want to play?” Motioning over to the dart board with his head, he can begin to feel the tension growing in some of the nine dimensions. “Unless you think you won’t win?”

This earns him a fierce look that makes his heart hammer against his chest.

“Not on your life, pal. You’re on. What does the winner get?” Coyly gathering all of the darts in her hand, she appraises him as he rubs his jaw in thought.

Mulling it over for a moment, he smirks as he answers. “A kiss. Plain and simple. You game?” Extending his hand to her, he cocks his head, challenging her to give up.

“Deal. Not the first time I’ve made a deal with the devil, but I think time it’ll be fun.” Ignoring the comment, he motions for her to start off, leaning against the wall to watch.

 

After several rounds, it turns out that being an immortal being who can see in nine dimensions doesn’t actually help you beat someone in darts. “Alright. It looks like you won. I assume you’d like to collect your prize?” He asks, smarting a bit from the fact she constantly found a way to beat him, whether it was here or in his neighborhood.

“I think I’ll collect it later. It’s getting a bit late.” Eleanor gives him a cheeky look, and points to the others who were not only waiting to leave but were also in various stages of intoxication. Janet held up Jason on one arm and waved to them with the other, completely sober since there weren’t any magnets around for her. 

Nodding, not realizing what she truly meant, he helps her get everyone into the vehicle. At the hotel, after everyone had went to their respective hotel rooms, they were left standing in the hallway.

“Hey Michael?” Eleanor’s voice immediately catches his attention, distracting him from shoving the key card into its designated slot to open their door. “Yes, Eleanor?” Raising an eyebrow, he nearly drops the card at her expression.

“I’m starting to think that you lost on purpose.”

“And why exactly do you think that is? I can promise you that you won fairly.” Suddenly he was backed against their door by her diminutive frame.

“I think you lost on purpose because you’re giving me exactly what I’m craving.” She licks her lips and moves her knee in between his jean clad thighs. “You.”


	6. Heaven in Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading chapter six, and I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter! Please be warned that this chapter does contain explicit content!  
> Let me know if you spot any mistakes and what you think!  
> A giant thank you to Myx for being the greatest beta ever for this chapter!
> 
> Inspired by "Heaven In Hiding" by Halsey

Quickly snatching the keycard off the ground, Michael opened the door to their room and found that instead of two full-sized beds like they had in the last hotel, there was only one Queen-sized bed.

Heat crept up the side of Michael’s neck as he stole a glance at Eleanor to gauge her reaction, but before he could gauge her reaction, he was shoved against the wall of the entry hall.

Feeling her arms slide from the lapels of his leather jacket to become entangled in his hair, a quiet growl snuck out of Michael’s throat at the motion.

“Whoa, did you just growl? Damn, that’s hot.” Eleanor pressed herself against him more; he took it as encouragement and made a mental note to growl more since Eleanor thought that was ‘hot.’ After what felt like only a few moments, he pulled away so that his human form could take a deep breath.

As to not waste the precious time that they had together, he quickly moved his hands from her waist to pull her jacket off her shoulders, slowly divesting her of any barrier that was standing between them.

“You know, I dig this outfit.” Lowering his gaze to look at her, he was confused for a moment before Eleanor ran her hands down his cotton t-shirt. It was very different than what he normally wore. “Oh?”

Biting her lip, Eleanor slid her hands down his chest with an appreciative gaze. “Hell yes.” Fisting one hand in his shirt, she yanked him down, smashing their lips together.

Sensing the urgent nature of their, and especially Eleanor’s, actions, Michael twisted himself swiftly to switch their positions so that it was Eleanor pressed against the wall. Leaning down, Michael gripped the back of her thighs and hoisted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Grabbing the hem of her shirt, Michael paused to look down at her for approval. With a nod of Eleanor’s head, he pulled the offending article of clothing off of her and bent forward to pepper her collarbones and shoulders with kisses, nearly hissing as his warm hands met her skin.

While his kind were unnaturally warm, Eleanor’s skin felt like fire under his hands. With renewed fervor, Michael continued to strip Eleanor down, tossing the removed clothing haphazardly across their hotel room.

Unable to continue while he had her pressed against the wall, Michael put her down, so he could remove her pants. Struggling a bit, he felt Eleanor’s hands knock his aside to accomplish the task for him, a smirk on her kiss-swollen lips.

Once she was down to her undergarments, he guided her back towards the bed, letting her sit down on the edge so he could sit in front of her as if she was a deity to be worshiped. And worship her, he would.

Michael paused, trying to think about Eleanor’s file, and all her sexual preferences. Taking his pause for indecision, Eleanor took one of his large hands and placed it on her breast.

“I’ll take the lead, demon buddy.” Flashing him a gentle smile, she began to show Michael exactly what she wanted.

“And what if I don’t want you take the lead, hm?” He questioned as his mouth found the creamy expanse of her thigh. Hearing her suck in a breath as his teeth grazed her soft flesh, he gave her a gentle nip on the inside of her thigh, marveling at how delicate the skin was. If he wasn’t careful, he could bruise her.

Eleanor sucked in a breath above him in response. “Okay, so you take the lead.” Michael smirked.

Trailing his hand up the outside of her legs, his fingertips hooked on the elastic of her underwear and gave a gentle tug. Lifting her hips for him, he pulled the offending item down her legs and gently put them on the ground next to the bed.

Pushing her knees apart, Michael looked up with a hungry expression, his grin like a steak knife. Sharp.

Seeing the bob of her throat that accompanied her nod of consent, he chuckled and pulled her hips forward with one hand while the other moved to grab her breast. Inhaling her scent, he found his mouth watering.

Eleanor leaned back on her elbows so that she could still watch the demon between her legs, but once his mouth descended on her, she quickly moved to grab a handful of the sheets in each hand.

“Oh god, Michael!” The hiss of pleasure drew his attention for only a moment, and Michael continued to lick and suck at her, wanting to hear her cry out his name again. And again. And again.

Growling as she continued to mewl and moan above him, he felt himself get lost in her heady taste. His kind had nothing except for their work, and Michael was starting to think that everything he ever knew before Eleanor was torture.

“You’re mine, Eleanor.” He growled, knowing how much him growling would excite her.

A swiping pass of his tongue made her hips buck, but his large hands tightened their grip on her waist and held her steady as he continued to fuel her descent into oblivion.

Once he was sure her rutting hips wouldn’t break his nose, he removed one of his hands from its place on her hip bone up to connect with hers, their fingers intertwining.

“You’re mine, Eleanor. Mine.” Michael stated firmly as he nipped at her thigh before deciding it was time to end her pleasurable torture and bring her over the edge.

Releasing her hand, he moved and pushed in his index and middle finger, slowly stroking before he saw every nerve in her body close to the precipice.

Making his move, Michael curled his fingers in a ‘come hither’ gesture and closed his lips around her bud, his head nearly swimming as she cried out above him.

Her cry of pleasure, accompanied by her back arching off of the bed and her hand gripping his, was one of the sweetest sounds that Michael had ever heard in his entire existence. And he had existed since the beginning.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Leaning back up on her elbows, Eleanor looked at him, flushed and eyes half lidded with pleasure.

With a huff, Michael stood and laid down in the bed next to her. “I’ve told you, Eleanor. I know everything about you. And I can see in nine dimensions. I knew exactly what you wanted.” Stating it like it was a well-known fact, he just shrugged.

Turning his head to look at her, he found that she was leaning over him, her hair falling around her face as she bent down to place open mouthed kisses on his neck. Swinging her leg over, she effectively trapped him underneath her, completely at her mercy.

And he was perfectly fine with being the subject of her attention.

Sitting up to capture Eleanor’s mouth with his, he was reluctant to stop kissing as she pulled away, but once she pulled his jacket off and yanked his shirt over her head, he had to chuckle at her impatience.

“So eager.” Playfully chastising her, Michael received a playful glare that was reminiscent of the ones she would give him when he made a quip about the fragility and stupidity of humanity when they were learning ethics with Chidi.

“Uh, yeah. You’re one to talk.” Moving her hips, Michael had to stifle a groan as she ground against the erection straining against his jeans. “So, you do have one. And he’s happy to see me.”

Before Michael could defend himself, Eleanor placed her hands firmly on his chest and continued to grind against him, a determined look on her face. Sliding down, she unbuckled his jeans and pulled down his zipper in a way that Michael thought was agonizingly slow.

Lifting his hips on her command, he was as naked as the day he had been assigned his human suit.

“Eleanor, I- “Eleanor’s lips wrapping around him effectively stopped his words from coming out. Groaning hard, he shut his eyes, trying to make sense of the sensations. She couldn’t secretly see what his body craved in nine dimensions like he had with hers, could she?

Feeling a tingling sensation building at the base of his spine, he quickly sputtered out for her to stop. “Eleanor if you keep this up, I…I won’t…” he trailed off, his chest rising and falling swiftly. Peering down at her, he found her looking at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye that was accompanied by a victorious smirk.

Seeing that look on her face, he knew that if he had a heart, it would be beating furiously in his chest. Moving swiftly, he aimed to wipe that smirk off her face.

 

Delicate butterfly kisses ghosted over her shoulder as warm hands traveled down her sides, finger tips gripping the soft, pale skin occasionally. “Are you sure you want this? “He growled from behind her.

“Yes. I’m sure.” Eleanor responded as she glanced over her shoulder at the towering demon behind her that personified power at this very moment. It could be the fact that he had her leaned over the bed and completely at his mercy.

Feeling a warm hand brush aside her hair, Eleanor shiver in anticipation as Michael’s lips brushed on her pulse point before biting down as he entered her.

“Oh my god, yes.” The words rushed out of Eleanor nearly as quickly as he had thrust into her. Fisting her hands onto the sheets, she arched her back as he filled her. “Mm, don’t stop Michael.”

“I don’t plan to, Eleanor.” As he picked up the pace of his thrusts, she could feel Michael’s large, strong hands moving over her with a gentleness that a large man like him rarely possessed. It was almost like he was afraid to hurt her.

Trying to encourage the demon behind her to pick up speed, Eleanor arched her back and moved against him. “Faster. I’m not going to break.”

“Not yet, you’re not.” He purred in her ear, the words making her shiver in anticipation.

While keeping his steady pace, one of Michael’s large hands slid its way between her breasts and up to clasp at her throat.

“Is this okay?” He asked in a husky tone, the rumble of his words resonating through her back.

Swallowing thickly, she nodded her head. “Yeah…okay!” Was all that Eleanor could say with her brain in overdrive. Of course, he knew all her sexual preferences, but she hadn’t anticipated that he would use them. “Good.” Was the only response she received from him.

Bucking his hips more firmly, Michael pulled her backwards using the hand that was on her throat so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest. Groaning at how delicious it felt to have his hand around her throat, he took a second to feel the blood coursing through her dilated veins and relished in the thought that he was the cause. Using his other hand, he moved and began to thumb her clit in slow, almost torturous circles.

Gasping hard, Eleanor shuddered against him in the most delicious way. It wasn’t fear that drove it, but lust and it was an experience Michael was new to.

“Michael, please.” She whimpered as his thumb made another swipe over her clit and added to the fire in her veins, Michael saw by the way her skin flushed from the blood rushing through her and the way her nerves fired that she was close.

“Please, what?” Michael asked curiously, slowing his rhythm down, drawing out the sensations.

Hearing a noise of frustration, he knew that he had her. “Are you really going to make me say it?” Stopping completely, he felt the tension climb as her thigh muscles shook and he gave her throat a gentle squeeze.

“Michael, please let me come.” Accepting her whined response, Michael increased his pace until she was moaning continuously, his own groans and grunts mixing in with hers, creating a melody from their combined pleasure.

Gritting his teeth as she cried out and shook against him, he tried to ignore the tingling in the base of his spine and let her ride out the waves of her orgasm, but he came biting down on her neck. Panting, despite the fact he didn’t need to breathe, he nuzzled the bite mark he had made. “Good girl.”

Curling up together afterwards, he held her, amused by the fact that she was so much smaller than himself, yet she still commanded all his attention. Hearing her sigh, Michael lifted his head to see if he could read her expression.

“Are you alright, Eleanor?” He asked, a bit of worry creeping into his voice.

“I’m okay, Michael. Better than okay.” Smiling brightly as she turned to kissed him, he thought that he had found where The Good Place was. Heaven was hiding safely and warmly in his very arms.


	7. Digital Get Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading chapter seven! I apologize for this coming a bit later than usual, but to make up for it this chapter is a longer one. Enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by "Digital Get Down" by NSYNC

Waking up to the ringing of the hotel phone, Eleanor pulled a pillow over her head with a groan, wondering what kind of monster would order a wake-up call this early. Hearing the ringing stop, she peaked out from underneath the pillow and realized it was her monster that would do such a thing.

“What time is it?” Groaning again as she sat up, Eleanor realized that she was still naked and caught the sheet, pulling it to her chest.

“It’s 7 in the morning. I thought it would be best to get everyone going early so that we can get to Doug’s at a reasonable hour.” As she listened to his explanation, she noticed that he was already partially dressed.

“I thought guys were supposed to sleep like the dead after sex?” Scrunching up her nose, she shivered as Michael leaned over her, his face inches from hers. 

“I don’t really need sleep, Eleanor. Not a human, remember?”

Grabbing him by the thin tie he was wearing, she yanked him to her and kissed him fiercely. “I sure as hell remember.” Enjoying his laugh against her lips, she released her hold on his tie.

Moving to the edge of the bed, she winced at the delicious pull of her muscles, giving Michael a reassuring look when concern washed over his face. While she was touched that he cared, she needed to show him that she wasn’t as fragile as he thought. 

Standing up, Eleanor let the sheet drop as she made her way to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower to soothe her agitated muscles.

Smiling to herself as she turned and stepped into the hot water, Eleanor thought about the events of last night. Looking down, she noticed a multitude of dark marks on her thighs and stomach, wondering what her neck looked like. She shivered as she remembered how Michael had bit down on her neck as he came.

She frowned as she heard the bathroom door open. “Michael? Is that you?”

“I thought you might need your toiletry bag.” Pulling back the shower curtain, she smiled as she noticed he was avoiding looking at her to give her privacy. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, you big dork.”

Laughing as he handed her the bag, her laugh faded as she noticed the smoldering expression that he wore as he looked her up and down. Perhaps they wouldn’t leave for Doug Forsett’s as soon as originally planned.

“I know you just got dressed, but, Michael, come on in; the water’s nice and warm.” Holding her hand out for him to take, Eleanor fully expected Michael to join her.

“I think that if I got in there with you, we’ll be late meeting the others in the lobby.”Taking off his glasses that had steamed up in the heat of the room, Michael gave her a look. “And I’m sure you wouldn’t want them to come looking and find us in…a precarious situation.”

Swallowing thickly, Eleanor nodded in agreement. They hadn’t discussed what exactly they were to one another, and there was no reason for the others to start asking questions when they themselves had no clue.

“Okay. I’ll be out soon.” Closing the curtain, Eleanor went about her routine, being mindful of the scratches and bites that she had, the sting almost pleasant when she remembered who they were from.

Stepping out of the shower, Eleanor was towel drying her hair when she gasped. “Oh. My. God. Michael!”

The door flew open hard as said demon came swooping in, looking around as if she was in danger.

“What, what is it? Are you hurt?” He asked, worried.

“Dude, it looks like a vampire went for my blood! Or like a hockey puck came flying for my jugular! How the hell am I supposed to hide this?” Pulling her wet hair away from the side of her neck, Eleanor revealed the large, dark hickey that stretched from the hollow of her throat to behind her ear.

“Oh. That.” The quick glare Eleanor shot him was fierce enough to make the tall demon take a step back, his hands coming up in a signal of surrender. “I thought you knew that it was quite large.” He said,sheepishly.

Eleanor let out a deep sigh, trying to tone down her anger. It wasn’t like it was entirely his fault. She **had** wholeheartedly encouraged the demon to go at her neck last night.

“I thought it was like, ya know, baby fist size. Not like this. You’re lucky I brought another turtle neck.” Grousing as she quickly towel dried her hair, Eleanor motioned for him to get out of the bathroom so she could change and make it downstairs in time. Michael fled the room as quickly as he had entered it.

Coming out of the bathroom, Eleanor gave a reluctant sigh as she saw Michael had gathered everything by the front door and was sitting on the bed. The face he was making reminded her of a scolded puppy. Or perhaps in her case, a scolded demon.

“Look, dude. I’m sorry for getting mad at you because it’s not your fault. I just…this is new. And I’m sure you and I both don’t want to have to explain where this thing came from.” She said, pulling down her turtleneck collar to reveal the hickey.

“I do like it though. Reminds me you’re not human. That you’re my demon.” Giving him a gentle smile and a kiss on his cheek, Eleanor was relieved to find he looked less upset and more thoughtful about what she had said.

“Right, well let’s head on downstairs to meet the others in the lobby and grab some food.” Turning away from Michael and bending down to grab her luggage, Eleanor missed the wave of affection that washed over Michael’s face and the small smile that graced his lips.

In the lobby, Janet and Jason were sitting next to one another, with Jason describing a story to her in that animated way of his. It didn’t seem to bother her despite the fact she probably knew what had happened already.

“Morning everyone. Tahani, are you okay?” Eleanor leaned over the couch that Tahani was perched on with large sunglasses on her face.

“Yes, Eleanor, I am quite alright. But if you could perhaps lower your voice, that would be appreciated.” Tahani said with a pained, tight-lipped smile that spoke volumes.

Eleanor let out a little snort, glad that the princess was knocked down a peg as she grabbed a bagel from the dining area and munched on it thoughtfully.

“Okay, so what’s the plan when we get to this Doug’s house?” The question made Michael’s head pop up, and he cleared his throat as he placed the brochure down for the state’s largest ear of corn.

“Well, since it was decided at dinner that we would all go to Doug Forcett’s home in Calgary, we could pose as a news crew?”

Shrugging, since she didn’t have a better plan, Eleanor decided to go along with Michael’s plan.

“Alright, so we’re a news crew and we’re there for an interview. That works. Now, can we get this show on the road or do we have to stop for aspirin?”

The gentle snipe in Tahani and Chidi’s direction was met with a soft scoff from Tahani and a groan from Chidi.

Packing up their luggage into the back of the vehicle, everyone piled in with Janet driving, Jason in the passenger seat, Michael and Eleanor in the middle row, and Chidi and Tahani in the back row.

An hour into the car ride, Jason began to fiddle with the vehicle’s entertainment system, looking bored out of his mind.

When the radio sparked to life in the car, Janet actually swerved, her eyes wide.

“Oh dip! I love this song! NSYNC was so dope! My 60-person dance crew in Jacksonville would practice to them!” Eleanor and Jason both began singing along to the song, Michael’s expression changing from confused to amused.

 _Digital, digital get down (get down) just you and me_  
_(You may be) Twenty thousand miles away, but I can see ya_  
_And baby, baby you can see me_  
_Digital, digital get down (get down) just what we need_  
_We can get together naturally_  
_(We can) We can get together on the digital screen_

Eleanor laughed hard and started dancing in her seat, enjoying the rest of the song, but saw that Janet’s knuckles were white on the steering wheel. “Janet, are you okay?” She asked in concern.

“Uh huh! Yeah. Yup! Fine! Totally fine! I just…didn’t expect to hear this song!” She said, glancing away from the road at Eleanor with a pained expression that wasn’t like Janet at all.

“If you don’t like the song, I can play something using the AUX cord instead?” The gentle suggestion from Jason in the passenger seat made Janet smile.

“Okay if we’re playing music, I call dibs on the next song!” Eleanor’s declaration from the middle row was met with a groan of disappointment from Jason.

Eleanor picked up the cord and plugged it in, scrolling through her phone for just a moment before deciding on a random playlist from Spotify.

Tahani and Chidi seemed oblivious in the back row, and judging from the gentle snores, they were both asleep to work off the hangover from the previous night.

For the rest of the ride to Calgary, between rest stops, Jason and Eleanor switched back and forth with the music selection. Hours later, Team Cockroach had finally arrived at Doug Forcett’s cabin in the woods.

Stepping out of the vehicle, Eleanor gave a nervous look over to Michael, who flashed her a reassuring smile as he and Janet took the lead up to the front door.

“Okay, so we need to go over the game plan. We go in as a news crew. But we don’t have any cameras or anything. Doesn’t that seem suspicious?” Chidi’s observation made Eleanor look at Michael.

“We do actually have one camera!” Janet pulled out the camera with a bright smile.

Rubbing his face, Michael sighed and thought for a moment. “Okay, so it’ll just be Eleanor and myself that actually go in. You guys can wait in the car, like back up just in case anything happens. Does that work?”

Michael instantly turned to Eleanor for approval, and she felt a small tug of affection that he turned to her first.

“Yeah, I think that’ll work. I mean, it’s not too many to spook the guy, plus you guys can scope out the area, see what kind of stuff Doug has around here that makes him a good blueprint guy.”

Splitting up, Michael and Eleanor made their way up to the front porch of the cabin, knocking on the door.

“Alright. Here we go.” Straightening his hat, Michael looked both excited and nervous. Eleanor felt happy for him, but she wasn’t so sure things would end so well.

Eleanor smiled politely as an older man opened the door and Michael began asking if the man was indeed Doug Forcett and the look on Michael’s face at the confirmation made her heart swell for her nerdy demon.

“We’re from the Calgary Times Examiner. My name is Michael Scoop, and this is my photographer, Eleanor…Scoop. She’s my wife. We’re the Scoops.” Michael said hastily, and Eleanor had to refrain from whipping her head around to look at him.

 _The Scoops? Wife!?_ Michael quickly continued and after Eleanor took the picture of Doug, the group went inside and sat in the living room.

 

  
Eleanor nearly gagged when Doug explained that he recycled everything, including his urine.

Glancing over at Michael spitting Doug’s pee water back into the glass, she could see his hope crumbling away with every passing second spent in this weirdo’s home.

Walking around outside didn’t help Eleanor’s perception of Doug Forcett.

Pulling on Michael’s sleeve, Eleanor pulled him aside. “Michael…I hate to say this, especially because you got your hopes up, but I really don’t think this guy is the blueprint. This guy is just a happiness pump!” Stopping a moment to laugh to herself about how dirty it was.

“He just…makes people happy no matter how badly it hurts him or makes him miserable!”

Michael sighed and nodded, looking a bit down trodden. And then the snail incident occurred and the last shred of hope that Eleanor saw on Michael’s face fell away. 

Martin Luther Gandhi Tyler Moore’s funeral was weird, to say the least. Eleanor had to hold back a laugh during Michael’s eulogy. Especially when he mentioned the limits of scotch tape. A sharp look sent her way made her cough to cover up her laughter.

Sitting on the front porch together, Eleanor took to heart Doug’s parting words, the sentiment striking a chord with her.

“I have to make every moment count. It’s the only rational way to live.” Once Doug left on his way to Edmundton, Eleanor blew out a breath.

Placing her hand on his knee, Eleanor leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Come on, let’s get out of here. Before he comes back and tries to give us this cabin or something.” 

 

  
The drive from Doug Forcett’s home had been a somber one, with Michael driving everyone with an iron grip on the steering wheel. 

“Hey Michael? Lets stop somewhere and blow off some steam, regroup?” The gentle comment from Eleanor earned no reaction from Michael except to flip the turn signal on to head to a local bar.

Leaning against the bar, Eleanor let out a deep sigh. “Well…that was interesting.” Taking a sip from her margarita, she watched Michael sit there, thinking to himself.

“Michael? Bud? Are you okay?” Putting her hand on his forearm, Michael glanced up from the bar counter to look into her eyes.

“I failed, Eleanor. I failed miserably. I thought that Doug was the blueprint for humanity to work off of and he was just... a complete disaster! I mean I literally drank his piss!”

Pushing off out of his seat, Michael was about to start ranting when the bell of the bar chimed, signaling someone had entered the bar. The person who walked in was, sadly, not a local.

“Bambadjan.” Eleanor glanced to Michael, who was still ranting and pacing back and forth, the rest of the crew listening to what had happened at Doug Forcett’s place.

Looking around the room, Eleanor felt the panic settle in her stomach and the buzz of anxiety hit when she noticed multiple Bad Place demons had settled in the bar while they weren’t looking.

“Eleanor? Is everything alright?” Chidi’s voice sounded off to her right, her head snapping around to see her friends looking at her in concern, probably because of the fact her face had paled considerably. 

“Oh dip, you look like a ghost, homie!” Jason’s comment made Tahani look at her in concern. 

“Or more like you saw one. What is it darling?” The british aristocrat put her hand on Eleanor’s shoulder.

“We have to leave. Right now.” Grabbing Michael’s hand, Eleanor started to pull him to the door, hoping the others would follow, but in walked a demon with the most severe expression she had ever seen. 

Michael followed Eleanor’s line of sight and growls.

“Shawn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you spot any mistakes and what you think!  
> (Each chapter is inspired by a song and a quote. The whole work was inspired by "Wanna Be Missed" by Hayley Kiyoko)


End file.
